Superstorm Delcore
ZONING Season 1 Delcore's Medicane (Hurricane Delcore 2016) Season 2- Currently Viewing Season 3- Hurricane Delcore 2 (2018) Season 4 Hurricane Delcore 3 (Fall 2018) Season 5- Hurricane Delcore 4 Season 6- Typhoon Delcore 5 (February- March 2019) - To connect to Comparison- Hurricane Delcore Stats and Scales Portayment Superstorm Delcore is portrayed by the 2017 monster, Hurricane Maria. Maria and SS Delcore took similar paths through the Caribbean. While SS Delcore was WAY stronger, Maria would be the closest match to our needs. Maria devastated the islands of Dominica, St Croix, and Puerto Rico, with winds of 175mph at peak. PR sustained Cat 4 winds, and damaged the island for a year, or more. Forecasting and Story STORY *please note this storm is/was not real and was not based on any storm. It was simply imagination. Enjoy!** In the fantasy, this storm reached 250mph winds, with 300mph gusts in 2017. This storm was originally based on the sizes of Real Life storms Irma and Maria in 2017. It was listed as the worst natural disaster in US History. The fantasy storm of Delcore, it was created by a giant collection of strong and severe thunderstorms in French Guiana but didn’t formally start developing until 85 miles north, off the coast of Suriname. The storm took 8 days to travel the Atlantic because it was a slow moderate speed mover, moving North West. It had formed in July, the exact dates are July 25th, through August 31st. Making it probly the longest running storm. On July 26th it reached C4 relatively quick, but then fluctuated between 2 & 3 for a about a day; due to its first eyewall replacement cycle. Wind sheer was moderate so after that few hours the storm was done with its cycling and started going at strengthening again. It’s about a week till impact in Florida, where it is expected at that time to hit Jacksonville. The size wasn’t very extreme, but the actual outcome they’ll observe the following week was anything but... little did they know they’ll have a BIG problem. On the early morning hours of July 28th, or very late July 27th, the storm re-attained C4 intensity. This was off the coast of Guadeloupe. The storm continued to move north now about 100 miles offshore of the Lesser Antilles. Catastrophic Hurricane At about midnight on the 28th, Delcore has become a Category 5 Hurricane with 160mph winds. It is now NE of Antigua and Barbuda. At this point it was shifting to head North west. All the Lesser Antilles were only pounded by rain and some gusty winds, but no true damage. Only hours after, now 2am, Delcore became a D6, with 180mph winds. It is headed west, north towards the Greater Antilles. Now midnight on July 29th, Delcore became a D7, with winds of 205mph. It is a few hundred miles north of Barbuda. Barbuda is drenched with rain but not much wind. It passed about 150 miles north of Puerto Rico on the 29th and Hispaniola on July 30th bring heavy rain and strong winds to Puerto Rico. Hispaniola wasn’t affected other than rain. The size is now 225 mph, as its first peak intensity. Florida is now under a major hurricane warning. Evacuations were posted on July 30th. Slight Weakening The end of July 30th through August 1st, the storm weakened way down to 180mph, due to wind sheer, competitive storm systems, and serious eyewall replacement cycles. It is traveling north of Hispaniola, Turks and Caicos Islands and The Bahamas. The Bahamas were battered by hurricane force winds and heavy rain equivalent of a Cat 3. Upward Restregnthening and Florida Landfall On August 2nd it began to strengthen yet again north of the Bahamas. It then explosively gains more strength and by August 3rd, it hits it true peak intensity with winds of 250mph at 11am. It’s peak wind gusts were attained the next day on August 4th. It is down to 844mbrs. It slammed Jacksonville on August 5th after a good weakening of 20mph. August 5th at 5am was landfall in Jacksonville, Florida. The storm underwent weakening out that whole crossing over Florida. A few days later at its low point of a cat 3, it went over the Gulf of Mexico and strengthened again but not as high. Incredible damage was present in all of Northern Florida. Even Southern Georgia shared the damage. Buildings were destroyed heavily, some toppling, houses were shredded, vehicles flipped and thrown, and entire forests and towns flattened. Jacksonville was in ruins since and even now in 2020, Florida is still crippled by Delcore. In 2020, many buildings are starting to get completed, houses are returning, and forests are regrowing. Florida, Georgia, and Alabama are receiving support from the US Government, Mexico, Canada, and much of Europe. Hurricane Delcore was on the news across the world as the strongest hurricane ever recorded, and strongest landfall strength of any tropical cyclone. An estimated 4.8 Billion Dollars of damage and over 300 injuries resulted from Delcore. Thankfully, the number of deaths was very low, as over 95% of Florida's population fled to safer locations. California opened up a relief fund, and let fleeing residents temporarily move there. Luckily with that, only 6 people died, in Georgia, and 2 in Alabama Gulf of Mexico and Texas On August 7th, at about 5am the crossover was complete and the slow moving storm was back in safe waters for restregnthening. At 5am August 7th, the storm was down to 115mph. On August 7-9, the storm intensified, back to a D6, to 185mph. . The storm made its way into Texas and eventually days later into the gulf of California. Delcore slammed Houston on August 10th with winds of 160mph, damage was done mainly to houses and vehicles. Well constructed buildings only suffered minor to moderate damage. The storm turned weaker and weaker as it went through but still dumped feet of rain on interior Texas, New Mexico, Arizona, and Northern Mexico on August 10-14. Pacific Ocean It was a very weak post topical storm by the time it reached the Gulf of California, but it was able to strengthen back to a hurricane force Pacific storm. Delcore made another landfall in California near Los Angeles as a cat 3 equivalent storm producing incredible damage. Many buildings were destroyed, vehicles tossed, flooding, and even tornadoes. The damaged buildings accounted 12% of the total damage. As Delcore moved back off the coast, the storm intensified, as it climbed the coast a few 10s of miles offshore. You could see the dark clouds, hear the thunder, and feel it’s winds from the beaches. The sea would have been much higher too. At C4 intensity, the cyclone slams into the coast at San Luis Obisbo. It attained most of its strength going inward. But after about 2 days in California, it started loosing its saved energy, and started weakening. It hit Fresno at a category 1 hurricane, producing damage to trees and houses. On its way into San Luis Obisbo, that city was heavily damaged, they estimated a year of repair. Fresno would likely only be a few weeks of repair to maybe a month. The storm over now Modesto, was a severe storm with winds of 60mph. There was some damage, about the same as Fresno. That was August 31st. After leaving Modesto if turned down to a post cyclone, After this point, Delcore's Cyclonic wrath has been done, but Delcore is not done. After hitting Modesto as a severe post tropical depression, Delcore began traveling further inland, now just a typical storm system. At this time, the NHC hands the storm of to the Weather Channel and National Weather Service to track. AS A POST CYCLONE. It’s Post-Cylcone life, Delcore was a pretty fast moving storm it’s first few days. On September 1st during the predawn hours, the storm was over Sacramento, which produced downpours, and occasional gusty winds. As that day continues, the storm races across Nevada and southern Utah. The storm at this point was still producing rain, but was no longer producing winds more than 10-15mph. Than just south of Denver, the winds started to pick up and was starting to intensify. As it moved into Kansas, the storm produced winds sustained at 25-35mph. It is 9-3 now. On September 4th the storm practically stayed put over Kansas. It was getting stronger and is now strong enough to do damage. And possibly trigger tornadoes. The storm gradually became worse that night, over Topeka, spanning all the way close to Kansas City. Observers in Kansas City were in for quite the lightning show. As it gets closer to 10pm, The National Weather Service issued their first Tornado Watch for this part of the storm. While the storm is really nice now, the lightning lighting up the horizon, they recommended Kansas City residents watch the skies, listen for sirens, and check and charge their phones. At around 1:35am, it started raining and the winds started picking up. At 2an the storm was here. Winds of 50mph, torrential downpours, severe thunderstorms, and flooding was a concern. At 2:30, the tornado sirens sounded, and a tornado warning was issued. As the storm continued eastbound, the storm continued to produce strong storms, gusty winds, and tornadoes. Kansas City residents were under 5 tornado warnings in just one night. Most residents probly would have just slept in their basements. In the morning it was still raining in Kansas City, but the severe parts of the storm had passed. The center of the storm now on September 5th, was passing through eastern Missouri. It continued to produce strong and damaging winds but not as strong as in Kansas City. As the next 24 hours went on, the storm passed through Illinois, Indiana, and Ohio. By now the storm wasn’t very strong anymore, and only produced 20mph winds. Nor'easter On the 8th, Delcore's violent remnant storm reached New York and Pennsylvania, it started to develop into a Nor'easter. Winds gradually increased as the storm merged with another weaker one. Winds sustained were now over 30mph, and the NWS issued tornado watches for many parts of New Jersey, New York City, Long Island, and Connecticut. With the forecast, All schools and businesses were closed Friday. Delcore's remnants over New Jersey produced 60mph winds, and 3 tornadoes. One tornado occurred in Manhattan. New York's Subway was drowned in water. Winds blowing in sea water and several inches of rain flooded the Subway and many of the city's roads. NYC decided to post a state of emergency. With that, Connecticut who was still in line for the storm, followed in New York's footsteps and posted a state of emergency before the storm arrived. In Connecticut, only a few hours after NYC got hit, the worst of it was arriving in the southern portion of the state. Winds of 45mph and 65-70mph gusts caused a lot of damage to exterior structures, patio furniture and power lines. Many trees came down. Power was out for many days, weeks even in some towns. 6 tornadoes occurred in Connecticut that day, 3 in New Haven County, 1 in Hartford County, 1 in Middlesex ad the last one in New London. By the time the storm entered Rhode Island, it was weakening very quickly, Winds died down and thunderstorm activity was coming to an end. The da was ending and as stable air was coming in, the storm gradually disorganized. It wasn't till the storm was about 100 miles offshore the day after, on the 9th, that the remnant storm had finally broken up. Impacts No impacts have occured on any of the Lesser Antilles. Puerto Rico- Minor Damage : Mainly houses losing windows and roof pieces, some trees down and long term power outages. Hispanola- No true impacts on the island. Turks and Caicos Islands- Moderate damage, especially houses, trees and long term power outages. Bahamas- Heavy damage on properties mobile homes destr and cars, trucks or trains thrown, downed trees and power lines, long term power outages. Florida USA- Incredible damage. Whole houses flattened, forests heavily damaged, skyscrapers heavily destroyed, tornadoes, power lines down, vehicles tossed, major flooding, very long term power outages. Texas,USA- Houses destroyed, skyscrapers somewhat destroyed, major flooding tornadoes, vehicles may be tossed, wires down, trees down, long term power outages. Interior Texas, New Mexico, Arizona Northern Mexico- Heavy Rain with occasional gusty winds. Several inches of rainfall. Flooding, strong thunderstorms, tornadoes, minor damage. California- Major Strike in Los Angeles as a cat 3 Hurricane. Incredible damage done to everything. Landslides, sinkholes, flash floods, property damage. Los Angeles all through Sacramento. Post tropical storm- The storm continued to rage down as a post tropical cyclone, delivering a lot of rain to the mountains, central and Midwest, resulting in more landslides, and storms in the central arias spawned more tornadoes. These conditions continued into the Ohio valley and even into the northeast. As a polarcane- Great lakes- Heavy Rain and snow, with a few inches of snow. Canada- Heavier snow and gusty winds developing blanketing Canada with several feet of snow. Greenland- Heavy Snow with a gusty wind now reaching near 100mph. Up to 10’ of snow observed. Russia- Heavy snow with 100mph winds up to 13’ of snow. Great damage to structures. Over 500 tornadoes were triggered by this hurricane alone. Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Major hurricanes Category:Storms that crossed over basins Category:Destructive storms Category:Delcore's Category:Hurricane Delcore Series